Ne Me'e Laua Na Paio (episode)
Synopsis Five-0 combs a convention to find the killer of a sci-fi fan who was thrown out of a high-rise window. A CIA agent who's interested in the Yakuza that killed McGarrett's parents shows up in town to meet with Steve. Plot Danny and Steve argue about the lunch that Danny has packed, but as they come into Five-O headquarters, they find a CIA agent in Steve’s office. The agent, Jenna, has a voice recording of Steve’s father that was stolen from Steve’s house. She tells him that the CIA wants to take over the investigation that his father was carrying out and asks Steve to hand over all information pertaining to the case. Steve is obviously reluctant to do this, and the CIA agent seems like she’s going to be a huge pain. Danny comes in to interrupt to say that they have a case to get to. Danny questions Steve as to why he didn’t just hand over the evidence. They get to the crime scene, and the medical examiner is talking about someone named Captain Fallout which seems to be related to the guy in the superhero uniform. They realize that it has to do with a comic book convention. It seems that the victim fell at least ten stories and was most likely thrown out of a window. Danny finds a message on the victim’s phone, saying “Be careful, he’s looking for you.” Steve and Danny head to the comic book convention. Meanwhile, Kono has gotten an identity for them, Alex Baker. They are searching for Psycho Kitty, the girl who sent Alex the warning message. Kono and Chin head to Alex’s hotel room to see if they can find any evidence. It looks as though the room could be the place that he was dropped from, but it doesn’t look to be his room because it’s too clean. However, they find broken glass on the balcony, and this makes them think that he could have been dropped from the room above. Kono and Chin gain access to the other room, and they find a card still in the lock when they get there. This room is a bit of a mess, and the whole window to the balcony is broken. Steve and Danny question people at the comic book convention to see if they’ve seen Psycho Kitty. Someone dressed as a Star Trek character leads them to her. She is really upset when she learns of Alex’s death. She and Alex met online and hadn’t met until the convention, but it seems they had a deep connection. She tells Danny and Steve that her ex-husband, Trevor, surprisingly showed up and threatened that if she didn’t stay away from Alex, he would kill him. Five-O is now looking for Trevor Wright. It seems that Trevor has a string of assault charges. Danny gets a call to say that Trevor’s rental car was found. Danny and Steve go to pick him up, but Trevor starts to run. Steve chases him and tackles him into the water. Trevor says he only threatened Alex but didn’t kill him. However, he has an alibi for going on a dolphin excursion during the time of the murder. Jonathan DeMille is the name that the crime scene room is under, but Kono has discovered that he is actually dead. However, someone used his identity to open up credit cards recently. They can’t figure out why someone was going through the room because nothing was taken, so it seems that they were looking for something specific. Kono and Chin try to figure out how Alex got to this room. It seems that he was really drunk after visiting the bar that morning, so they determine that he tried to enter the wrong room because he was confused. They think that the people ransacking the room must have heard him and pulled him in the room, thinking that he was the guy they were looking for. So, they determine that they need to find the person masquerading as Jonathan DeMille to find out what is really going on. Chin goes to a local residence. He is looking for Richard Davis, but his wife says that Richard is away on business. A watch from the crime scene is registered to Davis, but his wife says that it was stolen from their house three days ago. She shows Chin the police report. Steve gets a mysterious envelope from a mysterious man. It turns out to be information about Jenna, the CIA agent. Steve realizes that there’s an investigation into Wo Fat, a man that he met on the golf course a while back. Steve goes to visit Jenna at her hotel and makes her share her information with him. Steve starts to tell Jenna that he’ll cooperate with her, but it’s obviously a trick. He has figured out that she’s not actually a field agent or on a legit mission. She’s an analyst, and Steve confronts her about going rogue to find Wo Fat. Jenna tells Steve that she has something to show him. Kono is looking for Jonathan DeMille, the missing man. He has a lot of charges on credit cards, and Kono and Danny head to a strip club that Jonathan had frequented. A worker there tells them that he goes by Johnny D and that a suspicious looking character was looking for Johnny. The last day that Johnny D was at the strip club was on Tuesday, but Kono and Danny search for Tiffany who works at the strip club and seems to have a connection to Johnny. Kono and Danny send Johnny D a fake message from Tiffany’s cell phone. Jenna tells Steve that Wo Fat used to be a good guy working for the government, but he later emerged as a criminal. Wo Fat has been tracked by the CIA for over a decade. Steve sees a video from a prison that shows Wo Fat meeting with Victor Hess, the man who killed his father. It seems that Wo Fat is the leader in a large gang of criminals. Jenna thinks that Steve’s father was a target of Wo Fat. Steve questions Jenna about why she’s pursuing this case. It seems that she’s the one who first discovered Wo Fat’s movements over three years ago, but she got too wrapped up in the case. This resulted in identifying a lead that was a setup, and several agents were killed, including Jenna’s fiancé. She was removed from the case but felt that she couldn’t let it go. Steve shows Jenna some evidence, postcards that were in his father’s toolbox. Danny calls Steve about a lead that they got on Johnny D. He shows up in a yellow mustang and tries to run when he sees cops, but he runs over spikes and destroys his tires. Johnny is brought to Five-O headquarters for questioning. He admits to stealing but doesn’t realize that Alex Baker has died because of him. Johnny says that he knew someone was looking for him, so he disappeared. Johnny brings Steve and Danny to see all the stuff that he stole. They start to search his garage to try to find what the killer was looking for. Steve finds something that looks to be a memory card in a snow globe. They take the memory card to their office, and Kono attempts to access it because it is password protected. The file on the card is a video from July 2008, and it shows a girl and guy hooking up. Chin recognizes the girl as Lindsay Roberts, a girl who went missing in 2008 and whose body was later discovered. They realize that the man in the video could be tied to her murder. Danny and Steve go to visit the home of Lindsay’s parents to see if they can give Five-O more information. They say that they don’t know of any relationship that Lindsay was in when she went missing. They show her parents photos from the video. They identify the man as Richard Davis. He was Lindsay’s boss, and he is also the man who is “away on business” and whose watch was stolen. The medical examiner tells Kono and Chin that there was something embedded in Lindsay’s head when she died. It seems to be a type of wood, and the medical examiner had it examined. It seems to come from a type of bat, so Chin immediately has an epiphany. Kono and Chin head to the home of Richard Davis and arrest him. They also take an expensive collectors bat from his house. Richard Davis tries to deny being involved with Lindsay Davis, but then Steve breaks out the photos. He then admits that they were in a relationship but says that he wouldn’t kill Lindsay because they were in love. He also denies making the video. Something doesn’t match up with Richard Davis, but the Five-O team is investigating his wife. It seems that her fingerprints were on the memory card, and she also has a personal trainer who looks suspiciously like the man who was after Johnny D. They arrest the personal trainer who was hired to kill Alex Baker and then bring Ann Davis into the station. Ann refuses to talk but then opens up after she finds out that her personal trainer had been talking to Steve and Danny. She admits that she found out that her husband was having an affair and set up the camera in his office. Ann had asked Lindsay for a confrontation just to talk, but things got out of hand and Ann hit her with the baseball bat. Steve is waiting at a restaurant and Wo Fat unexpectedly shows up. Steve obviously wants to shoot him, but to protect Jenna’s safety, he doesn’t. Steve tries to get information from Wo Fat, but he doesn’t get much. Wo Fat tells Steve not to go looking too deeply into his family’s past. Category:Season 1 (New)